onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Land of Untold Stories
*Hook *Mary Margaret Blanchard *Zelena |firstappearance = Only You |latestappearance = Leaving Storybrooke}} The Land of Untold Stories, also known as the Mysterious Island, is a world featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It first appears in the twenty-second episode of the fifth season. The Land of Untold Stories is based on multiple fictional lands, including the island from Jules Verne's The Mysterious Island. History Not wanting the Evil Queen to have the Count of Monte Cristo poison Snow White and Prince Charming with Agrabahn Viper Poison, Rumplestiltskin manipulated events in the wine cellar where he ended up getting Charlotte poisoned by the Agrabahn Viper Poison. While telling the Count of Monte Cristo that there is no cure for the poison, he does offer him another way to save Charlotte. By using a special key, Rumplestiltskin transports the Count of Monte Cristo and a poisoned Charlotte to the Land of Untold Stories where time stands still. The Count of Monte Cristo accepts the offer. Cinderella found a key that would take her to the Land of Untold Stories. Upon Cinderella proving that Prince Thomas has fallen in love with her, Lady Tremaine took the key and dragged Clorinda into the portal to the Land of Untold Stories separating Clorinda from Jacob }} }} Later, the Groundsman visits Zelena, David, Mary Margaret and Hook in their cell and tells them that Mr. Hyde possesses the wand, yet he has managed to steal the cell key from the Orderly. He frees them and they travel to the Groundsman's place where he turns the blue serum to red using flower sap which can separate the good and the bad personality of a person. The Orderly appears and turns him back to Mr. Hyde. Mary Margaret states that she knew who they from a story. She reveals that they are Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. She, David, Zelena and Hook escape from Mr. Hyde. After they escape, Mr. Hyde - Mr. Hyde uses the serum to separate himself from the Groundsman - Dr. Jekyll. As he tries to kill Dr. Jekyll, Hook, David, Mary Margaret and Zelena come and rescue him. Using a fireball, Zelena knocks down the Orderly as Mary Margaret uses the magical taser on Mr. Hyde. Dr. Jekyll then takes the serum and all his tools with him and leaves with the group. They run down the streets of the land, desperate to find a way out, eventually found by Mr. Hyde. Due to Henry convincing the people of New York to believe in magic and to throw coins into the fountain, a portal opens up. Zelena, David, Mary Margaret, Hook and Dr. Jekyll pass through the portal and into New York. Mr. Hyde does not make it through. During this time, Mr. Gold uses the opportunity to get to the Land of Untold Stories to get Belle back. Later, as Mr. Hyde throws a tantrum as he was not able to get through the portal with the rest, Mr. Gold shows up in his lab. As Mr. Gold threatens Mr. Hyde with death, he tells Mr. Gold that he knows a way to free Belle from the Sleeping Curse and proposes a deal with Mr. Gold. Someway, Mr. Hyde managed to get to Storybrooke, where he tells Regina that beside him, he also brought along some of his friends from the Land of Untold Stories. A dirigible from the Land of Untold Stories arrives carrying its inhabitants that Mr. Hyde has loaded onto it. Some of them have started a camp in the woods where Mary Margaret states to the unseen campers that if they need help, they can come to Granny's Diner. Under the advice of Mr. Hyde, Emma follows a red bird into Storybrooke Wilderness Park where she encounters the Oracle. The Oracle tells her about the fate of Saviors and that when she encounters a cloaked opponent, she will die. As a result of being brought to Storybrooke, Charlotte died from the Agrabahn Viper Poison. As a result of being brought to Storybrooke, Captain Nemo started bleeding and was found by David to have him dropped off at Storybrooke General Hospital where Dr. Whale saved his life. At the same time, the Nautilus and it's entire crew were also in Storybrooke's waters. }} }} Inhabitants *Captain Nemo *Charlotte † *Clorinda *Count of Monte Cristo † *Dr. Jekyll † *Frontiersman *Jasmine *Lady Tremaine *Liam *Mr. Hyde † *Orderly *The Oracle † *Red Bird *Second Mate *Tom Sawyer *Three Musketeers *Woman in Diner Locations For detailed location information, please see the Land of Untold Stories Locations category, or the list of minor Land of Untold Stories locations. Ways to Access the Land of Untold Stories The Land of Untold Stories can be accessed by any door which is turned into a portal with a special key. Trivia |-|On-Screen Notes= On-Screen Notes *According to Edward Kitsis, the inhabitants of the Land of Untold Stories have run away because they do not want their stories to play out. *As the Land of Untold Stories pauses its inhabitants' stories, it literally seems to pause their condition and time, just like Neverland; since Charlotte lived with a deadly poison for more than thirty years and died only when getting out of that world. *In some episodes, some minor characters who are inhabitants or refugees are seen: **As Dr. Jekyll and the others are walking through the marketplace, as Mary Margaret asks "Forced to flee from what?", the Three Musketeers are touching their swords together on the left hand side of the screen.File:523FleeFromWhat.png **As Hook leads the others into the alley, they walk past a Frontiersman dressed like Davy Crockett.File:523MovingGroup.png **A woman from the Land of Untold Stories, who is seen entering the diner in Storybrooke, has a scarlet "A" on her dress,File:603SomeoneNew.png just like Hester Prynne, the protagonist of Nathaniel Hawthorne's novel ''The Scarlet Letter. In the book, the character is convicted of adultery and is forced to wear a prominent scarlet letter "A" (for adulteress) for the rest of her life. |-|Production Notes= Production Notes *The computer-generated imagery model used for the exterior of Dr. Jekyll's house and the surrounding buildings,File:523JekyllHouse.png is recycled from the model created for the Darling House and the neighboring building in "Second Star to the Right".File:221WatchingBaeLeave.png In the exterior shot in the Land of Untold Stories, the building in the middle and the one on the right, are almost identical to the London buildings. Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. See also *''Once Upon a Time Volume II'' References }} ---- Category:Worlds Category:Once Upon a Time Locations